villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
The Annihilator
The Annihilator (real name: Neil Gunderhausen) is the main antagonist of the Disney XD series Mighty Med. He is the supervillain who caused Skylar to lose her powers. However, later upon their return, the Annihilator brainwashed Skylar, turning her evil. He is Kaz, Oliver, and Skylar Storm first arch-nemesis. The Annihilator's ultimate goal is to create an army to take over the world by turning all superheroes into his evil servants. He used a device containing a serum that can contaminate superpowers and link them to his control. The first of his victims was Skylar Storm herself. He was portrayed by Morgan Benoit. Appearance The Annihilator is a towering muscular figure who always wears a black leather suit and a full helmet that is similar to Zero's from Borderland on his head. History The Annihilator was mentioned in "Saving the People Who Save People" when Skylar tells Kaz and Oliver that the Annihilator took her powers in a battle and left her standing there in her underwear. It was revealed in "The Friend of My Enemy" that he somehow recruited Skylar's former friend Experion and sent him to Mighty to kidnap her bring her to him so he could kill her himself. Fortunately, his plan failed when Oliver became suspicious of Experion. Later one year after him stealing her powers, with Skylar slowly dying due to not having them in "There's A Storm Coming" Oliver and Kaz managed to find and break into the Annihilator's lair. There they found Skylar's stolen powers, along with the dozens of other powers he stole over the years. However they were confronted by the Annihilator who tried to steal Oliver's life force. Taking a weapon the Annihilator had stolen from a hero, Kaz tried to save his friend, but the Annihilator just absorbed the weapons affect. However Kaz then used it to burst several pipes filling the room with steam. In the confusion they escaped. They returned the powers to Skylar, but before she could reabsorb them, the Annihilator arrived having placed a tracking chip on the container. He then tried to kill Skylar. A fight broke out between them, using a hologram Skylar managed to distract and defeat him. The Annihilator was captured by security. However upon taking her powers back, Skylar was corrupted. The Annihilator revealed he had altered the so he could now control Skylar. She freed him. Instantly after this in "How The Might Med Have Fallen", the Annihilator and Skylar Storm conquered Mighty Med, Horace managed to buy them some time by freezing Skylar, but the Annihilator simply absorbed the attack and turned it back on him. Oliver and Kaz, where soon captured and placed in Mighty Max prison, along with Alan. There following finding an escape tunnel another villain dug earlier, they wound up with Megahurtz in the execution chamber. However they managed to get free when Alan was scared enough he turned into a blue whale and burst them out. Megahurtz agreed to one favor, and gave Oliver's cellphone enough power that he was able to contact Titanio and warn him about the Annihilator. Meanwhile the Annihilator tried to force Horace to reveal where the chip containing all the superhero's data was so he could turn all of them into his evil servants. Horance managed to continue avoiding, until they finally got him to reveal it. However as he described it as a potato chip, Oliver and Kaz had already eaten it. To get it out the Annihilator tried to cut them open. But Kaz fooled him into using a forest ray, immobilizing them both for a short while. Getting free they faced them, only for Titanio to arrive with a small army of heroes. The Annihilator and Skylar fought them off, but where soon overwhelmed by the sheer number of heroes. However at the last minute, Skylar remembering what Oliver and Kaz had said earlier, had Megahurtz blast a canister containing Rewinds power (which the Annihilator had also stolen) sending them back in time before her reveal. There they formed a new plan, that she would play along, and thus secretly turn all the heroes in the Annhilator's servants, while he was supposedly imprisoned. It's revealed in "Do You Want To Build A Larva Man" that once he was an ordinary boy called Neil Gunderhausen. Due to a mutation he began to display powers, ostracized from the community, he went under the guidance of Hapax the Elder, who taught him to use his powers hoping he would be a great hero. But his heart turned cold by his experiences, which led him to betray his master and ended up using his powers to hurt all others, taking the mantle, the Annihilator. In an attempt to stop him, Kaz and Oliver traveled to Caldera, where Hapax had gone to live following the shock at his pupil's betrayal, hoping to convince him to stand up to the Annihilator. They managed to convince him to help, but at that moment the Annihilator and Skylar ambushed them. Arriving he had Skylar freeze Oliver and Kaz, and planned to destroy them. At that moment however Hapax returned, realizing this he freed them and took on the Annihilator, the fight carrying on, the Annihilator managed to get the upper hand. But Oliver managed to grab his blaster and threatened to shoot him unless Skylar surrendered. However Skylar instead hit the Annihlator with a powerful energy blast seemingly killing him, having decided that she wanted to rule the universe herself. However Oliver managed to defeat Skylar and had Hapax drain her corrupted powers, turning her good again. At that moment the Annihilator shot Skylar, revealing he was still alive. Turning on his evil student Hapax absorbed the Annihilator's life force, killing him and freeing all the heroes. But it turned out he had shot Skylar with Black Widower's poison meaning she had moments to live. Oliver and Kaz got her to Mighty Med, but it was too late and Skylar died. Thankfully she was resurrected, depriving the Annihilator of his final victory. Powers and Abilities *'Mind Control (Possibly) '- The Annihilator might have this power to assume control over Superheroes after overrding and tampering with Superheroes powers with his serum, by absorbing his life force and dispelling it, his control over the other superheroes' powers is nulled. *'Power Absorption/Power Transferal' - He can absorb both power and energy and weaponize it. This also allows him to temporarily use other superheroes' powers against them. Skylar stated he nuterlied her power. He can also possible reflect powers back at the attacker. He was able to clear all the smoke, by absorbing it after Kaz shoot smoke from the pipes **'Life Force Absorpation/Energy Draining' - As well as powers, he can also absorb people's life force, as he did with Oliver's in his cave *'Power Granting' - He can also give evil superpowers to his minions. Upon making Skylar his servant, he gave her some new powers, including the one to absorb people's life force with a kiss. *'Annihilation Inducement' - Although it never shown, His main power is to annihilate everything. *'Pyrokinesis' - He was able to make fireballs with Skylar Storm. *'Telekinesis' - He made his power cannon come to him when it was all the way across the room. *'Energy Projection' - The Annihilator can also project energy blasts, as he engaged in a beam battle with Hapax the Elder. *'Invulnerability' - He was able to survive multiple things, including one of Skylar's energy blasts (although it left him wounded). **'Space Survivability' - He can survive the vacuum of space as when he exit Skylar's portal. *'Hand-To-Hand-Combat: '''He is incredibly skilled in hand-to-hand-combat using his streght, speed, and agility to fight superheros like Skylar, Titanio, or the rest of the superheroes at the same time. Despite his huge size and build, he was able to jump into the air and do a karate kick and smash tables with his fists and throw Skylar through the air. Equipment *'Helmet '- He has a helmet that can scan his opponents, as shown in How The Mighty Med Have Fallen. *'Power Cannon '- His weapon of choice is a powerful bazooka-like cannon that emits powerful laser blasts. He can also convert the power he absorbs as ammunition for his weapon. *'Power Canisters '- He has special canisters/containers to store stolen superheroes' powers. He also has containers he uses to convert superpower blasts into ammunition for his cannon. Two of his archenemies Kaz and Oliver stole all of the stolen powers from his Lair twice in the series (once to get Skylar’s powers and the second was to get the other superhero powers). *'Superpower Contamination Serum '''- The Annihilator invented a serum that would be used to contaminate superpowers and turn superheroes into his evil servants. Victims in the series were Skylar Storm, Tecton, Snowstorm, Silver Shield, Spark Plug, NeoCortex, Blue Tornado and several other superheroes. It unknow if it works on normos. Category:Archenemy Category:Hegemony Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Fighters Category:Unseen Category:Supervillains Category:Big Bads Category:Martial Artists Category:Brainwashers Category:Sadists Category:Parasite Category:Power Hungry Category:Slaver Category:Destroyers Category:Male Category:Arrogant Category:Thief Category:Wrathful Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Mutants Category:Traitor Category:Outcast Category:Nemesis Category:Murderer Category:Betrayed Category:Deceased Category:Sitcom Villains Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Comedy Villains Category:Master of Hero Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Master Orator Category:Misanthropes Category:Game Changer Category:Vengeful Category:Egotist Category:Brutes Category:Neutral Evil